(a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for adjusting the transmission rate, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting the transmission rate of a wireless communication system.
(b). Description of the Related Arts
Nowadays, the requirement of efficiency and quality for communication systems rises. Some communication systems provide various transmission rates. For example, the IEEF 802.11b provides four different transmission rates, 11 Mbps, 5.5 Mbps, 2 Mbps, and 1 Mbps. A user can choose the most suitable transmission rate according to the quality of communication environment. A high transmission rate is chosen if the channel is in a good condition. If the channel fading is very significant, the received signal strength is weak and/or the signal-to-noise ratio is low. Using a low transmission rate under such condition would render a larger throughput than using a high transmission rate.
The conventional approach to adjust the transmission rate by end users themselves is not appropriate because most of the end users do not have proper knowledge in choosing the most suitable transmission rate. Besides, the users may change positions constantly which results in changes of the communication environment In this situation, the users will have to continuously adjust the transmission rate in order to maintain or increase the throughput.